Chiaki Amamiya
is the main protagonist of Aikatsu! Over the Rainbow. She is a first year at Starlight Academy and is a Sexy-type idol whose primary brand is Dolly Devil. Her theme color is pink. Background Chiaki comes from a small port town known as Nijigahama, where her family owns a flower shop. She is childhood friends with Makoto Kagiyama, having known each other since they were seven years old. Chiaki adopted her love of idols from Makoto, and resolved to become an idol after attending a Lumiere concert. During her audition into Starlight Academy, Chiaki discovers that she can activate a Crystal Aura without having to max out her voltage meter. It's stated by Headmistress Aoi that it's is a sign that Chiaki was "born to be an idol", with Ichigo Hoshimiya having been the last person to possess the same ability. Description Appearance Chiaki is a fair-skinned girl with red eyes, and has long, wavy maroon hair that she styles up into a high ponytail, tied with a simple black ribbon. She is usually seen wearing a golden star-shaped locket that holds a picture of her and Makoto as children. Personality Chiaki is an energetic, free-spirited, and slightly mischievous girl who likes going at her own pace -- and dragging everyone along with her. Strongly compassionate to the point of being nosy, she goes to great lengths to help others even if they don't ask for it and is described as having an "insatiable need to be friends with everyone". Other Data Statisics= *'Vocal:' ★★★☆☆ *'Dance:' ★☆☆☆☆ *'Model:' ★★★★☆ *'Acting:' ★★☆☆☆ *'Charm:' ★★★★★★ |-| Profile= *'Aura:' Chiaki's aura is composed of black silk ribbons and a surrounding circle of pink roses, connected by golden chains. When her Crystal Aura is activated, pink tourmaline gemstones are added to her aura. *'Favorite Food:' spaghetti bolognese, pizza *'Special Skill(s):' the power of resilience and persuasion *'Hobbies:' flower arrangement, swimming Relationships *'Makoto Nagiyama' - Chiaki's best friend since childhood. The two have matching lockets that hold pictures of the both of them as children. In Episode 08, it is revealed they first met when Chiaki defended Makoto from two bullies who were making fun of him for wearing dresses and soon came to bond over a mutual love of idols. Etymology * - Chiaki has no real meaning when written in hiragana. It can be written in kanji as "千明" with meaning thousand and meaning brightness. * - means rain and means shrine or palace. Trivia *Chiaki's blood type is A. *Chiaki's singing voice is equivalent to that of Maria Himesato's. *Chiaki's counterpart from the original Rainbow-colored Miracle series is Nozomi Mizakura, who was actually a Pop-type idol and not Sexy. *Chiaki's swimming hobby is a reference to her seiyū Chiwa Saitō's role as Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro, in the Danganronpa series. **Coincidentally, a number of Over the Rainbow main characters share their given names with Danganronpa characters - namely, Makoto, Sayaka, and Chiaki herself. *Chiaki is the only idol whose statistics exceeds the number of stars in a specific category. Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Over the Rainbow Main Characters Category:Starlight Academy Category:AguriiMadoka